


You were saying, little mortal?

by SolaraMoonset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Multiverse, Real World vs Cinematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Enid has always enjoyed Marvel, but she never thought any of the character were real. Her world is turned upside down when she and her best friend, Gregory Stark, are arrested and must be saved by Gregory's older brother and a few of his friends. Can she trust the dashing Tom Hiddleston look-a-like beside her, or is all of this a huge prank Gregory is pulling on her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:  
> -Story based off an imagine I threw together in a fit of sleep deprivation, and cold medicine haze. The plot kept smacking me upside the head demanding to be written. So here we go.  
> -I took Gregory Stark and made him my own. He isn't true to his character, except the whole Tony's brother thing. Although they aren't twins so I messed with that too. Also he isn't a villain or international terrorist. Sorry to disappoint.  
> -Yes you can get a 'Chop Suey' ring tone. My friend has it set for whenever his boss calls. Inspiration.  
> -Don't laugh at my SUV. She's sensitive and I will cut you.  
> -There is cursing.  
> -Enid is pronounced E-nid... or go here and lsiten: https://youtu.be/a6kYcjrPJuE 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Enid and the Plot. Nothing else. Well, maybe some pocket lint, but I doubt you care about that.
> 
> Story based off: Imagine being a passive superhero fan. You've read a few comics, you've seen most of Marvel's movies. One day on your way to work, you get pulled over and arrested. The police don't explain why, only demanding you keep quiet. You're taken to an abandon looking warehouse. Roughly you're tossed into a makeshift cell. Really its just an office someone empty and replaced the normal door with a metal one. You don't expect the voice behind you. “So kid what are you in for?”
> 
> Its Robert Downey jr, sort of. Something is off and he seems confused to be called by that name. You hear a scuffle outside your shared cell. The door bursts open and in walks Tom Hiddleston as Loki. Although something is off about him too. You soon find all the “Avengers” actors there. You don't know whats going on but the longer you are around them the more crazy you feel. They don't seem to know their actor names, and you can't find any cameras around. Its like for them this is real.
> 
> They decide to take you back with them (clearly thinking something is wrong with you). You find yourself sitting next to Loki. Having enough of this craziness you go on a rant, expecting you are ranting to Tom Hiddleston. Loki lets you say your bit, seemingly amused by you, before holding up his hand and bringing forth just enough seidr to glow and flow around his hand. “You were saying, little mortal?”

**Chapter 1**  


“Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
You wanted to”

Enid groaned as she blindly reached over for her phone. Who'd call this early? A quick glance showed it was her boss. “Enid Rose here.” She mumbled into the phone.

“Good morning. How is my favorite secretary slash unofficial office manager?” A far too cheerful voice answered her.

“Duncan, its three in the morning. Please get to the point.” Enid rolled over to stare at her ceiling.

“Gregory needs a ride to work. If I remember correctly you pass his place on the way in. Care to give him a ride?” 

“Gregory who?” Enid knew who Gregory was. She actually got along pretty well with the head of maintenance and IT support, even though most thought he was a little weird. He was a brilliant engineer, but for some reason, chose to work in a small office setting.

“Gregory Stark, naturally. His hover car broke down again. Go figure, man makes the first hover car but can't keep the damn thing running. So about that ride?” 

“Yeah Duncan, I'll pick him up. I'll text him when I'm on my way. Now if there's nothing else I think I'll get back to sleep.”

“Don't forget it's your turn to bring breakfast. Please make sure its something unhealthy, totally bad for you and full of sugar this time.” Duncan hung up before Enid could protest. 

“I bring pumpkin-carrot muffins one time.” Enid threw off the covers. There was no way she'd be getting back to sleep. Might as well go for a morning jog. 

XOXOXOX

Enid pulled up outside a group of apartmentsshooting off a quick text. 'ERose Taxi service. Searching for brilliant engineer, who killed a hover car. Again.' Almost immediately she received a response.

'Good morning my beautiful, intelligent, wonderful, sarcastic savior! I'll be right down to your death trap masquerading as an SUV' a few minuets later Gregory hopped in.

“If you don't like my baby, you can always walk to work.” Enid pulled out of the apartment complex and back on the road.

“My lovely queen of the office file system, I shall endeavor to keep my mouth shut. I think we both know how monumental a task that will be.” Enid began laughing, Gregory joining a moment later.

“Did you see Venom yet?”

“Enid, the only reason you went to see that movie was to watch Tom Hardy. Besides I have issues with villains getting their own movies.” Gregory grumbled.

“Tom Hardy is nice to look at. I wasn't expecting the twist they put to Venom though. In the Tobey Maguire spider-man, Venom was a villain. In this new story there's no way anyone will call him a hero but he is a very interesting anti-hero.” 

“What about that new avenger's trailer? Have you seen that?” 

“It had me in tears Gregory, tears. It looks like they're going to kill off Tony! They already killed Bucky and Loki! … Dammit. We might have to test you keeping your mouth shut sooner than expect. It looks like we're getting pulled over.” Enid frowned looking in the rear-view mirror. Gregory tensed up.

“Call me Duncan around the cops. Lets just say I'm not exactly here legally; I'll explain later.” Enid gave a quick nod grabbing her wallet and putting both hands on the wheel. She lowered the window as an office approached. 

“Step out of the vehicle please.”

“Sure office. Can I ask what this is about?” Enid gulped. What was going on?

“Both of you need to get out of the vehicle, hands in the air.” Both Enid and Gregory stepped out of the SUV hands raised. Rough hands grabbed Enid, slapping cuffs on her wrists. 

“What the hell?” Enid tried to look at the officer. A heavy hit to her temple had her stumbling. 

“Enid!” 

“Shut up! You're both coming with us!” The world faded in and out as Enid was shoved in the back of a cop car. She shook her head to clear it.

“Keep quiet, they're after me. I'm sure when they figure out you aren't part of anything they'll let you go.”Gregory leaned in and whispered into Enid's ear. She knew he was probably trying to be reassuring but it was freaking her out more. What could her friend be involved with? The patrol car slowed down outside an abandoned looking warehouse Enid's stomach dropped. She was pulled from the car one way, Gregory the other. 

“Move it.” Enid was half dragged through the warehouse into what could have been an office once. As the door was slammed in her face, Enid made a quick look around for anything useful, but it appeared someone had removed everything already. Enid tried not to hyperventilate as she looked at the closed door. It was metal, and looked heavy. Probably not the original door. She tried to wiggle her wrists, the cuffs were digging into her skin.

“So kid, what you in for?” Enid jumped at the voice and spun around. Sitting in a dark corner was none other than Robert Downey Jr. As impossible as it seemed, the man she was starring down was a dead ringer for the actor.

“Robert Downey Jr.? How? Why? What is Gregory mixed up in?” Enid stammered. The man gave her a confused look.

“Whoa there Kid, my name's Tony. Did you say Gregory? Cause I have this brother named Gregory and those thugs were looking for him. Was your Gregory with you when you got caught?” the more she looked at him, the more something seemed off about him. She just couldn't figure out what.

“Yeah, I was giving him a ride to work. But you don't look anything like him.”

“That's not good news to me kid, my brother looks nothing like me.” 

“Please don't call me kid.”

“Okay short stack. Just sit tight, my friends are coming to bust me... I guess us now, out.” Enid rolled her eyes at Tony. At least he'd apparently stopped calling her a kid. Enid heard a shout and a thud from outside the door She step closer to listen better but Tony pulled her back. “If my friends are here, it won't be a good idea to stand by the door.” The door groaned and burst open. A tall figure stood in the smoke. Enid gaped.

“Oh my god! Its Tom Hiddleston!” Enid was stunned. The man in the doorway seemed confused. 

“I am Loki, of Asgard. Come Stark, I was sent to free you.” Enid was practically vibrating in her excitement. She bounced over to Loki with stars in her eyes. A thought struck her and her excitement disappeared. She rounded on Tony.

“Wait Stark? Your name is Tony Stark? Were your parent's Marvel fans or something? No this is too much, its gotta be some sort of prank.” 

“I'm getting out of here short stack, you coming or what?” he followed Loki, Enid trailed behind the two. There was no way she was staying. As they reached the main floor of the warehouse, a huge fight was going on. Enid could see Scarlett Johansson in a black skin tight suit. Jeremy Renner was in the rafters shooting arrows! There was even someone dressed as Captain America. The fight was intense, the hits looked and sounded very real. The one thing Enid couldn't seem to find, were any cameras.

“Head down!” Enid didn't know who shouted that or who pushed her down but her instincts were screaming at her this fight wasn't staged. What the hell was going on? Enid stayed down, shaking as the fight continued around her. She had no way to judge how long the fight lasted, time had no meaning for her. It was Gregory's soft voice which finally had her looking up. 

“Hey E, it's okay. Its over now.” She shook her head at him and held up her wrists which were still cuffed. Scarlett knelt beside her and picked the lock, freeing Enid's wrists.

“How'd you do that? I mean your charcater Natasha is a complete badass but I wouldn't think you'd have to learn something like this to play her.” Enid whispered in awe. Scarlettt gave her an odd look.

“So how are you?” Gregory winced at his own question. Enid blinked. She wasn't sure where the laughter or tears came from but she couldn't seem to stop either. “Tony, we can't leave her like this, they're bound to come back.” Gregory called over his should.

“Greg, why doesn't she know us? She didn't even know Loki, called him Tom Hiddleston.”

“It's a long story-” Gregory started.

“It always is with you. But your right, we can't leave her. Something is wr… isn't right. Did she get hit in the head?” Gentle hands help Enid stand, she looked up into bright blue eyes. It slowed the tears. By the time she had been led onto a weird plane, quinjet her mind supplied, she was reduced to soft hiccups. Gregory sat on one side of her, oddly enough Loki sat on her other side. 

“You've had an interesting day, would you like to talk about it?” Loki gave Enid a gentle smile. 

“What are you up to brother?” Enid turned her head to look at Chris Hemsworth. Something in her snapped. She turned back to Loki.

“Interesting isn't the right word. Impossible is so much better! This entire day should be impossible! I'm surrounded by the actors from the Avengers movies only they don't seem to know it! Tony Stark or Robert Downey Jr? Tom Hiddleston or Loki? Cause I swear I'm talking to the actor, not the character. And you just had to go and say the line, why did you have to say the line? Haven't you seen other fans swoon from it?!? Don't get me wrong, all of you are brlliants actors but superheros aren't real! The Avengers aren't real! It's just a movie! The costumes, the fight, and no cameras! ANYWHER! None of this can be real! What the fuck is going on?!? I have to be losing my fucking mind or sometihng. Greg if this is one of your pranks I will stab you.” Enid ranted. There was a twinkle in Loki's eyes.

“Wow two 'fucks' and a death threat all in one day, today has been rough hasn't it?” Gregory muttered. If looks would kill, Enid would have murdered him.

“Language!” Steve called from somewhere up front.

“Dude so help me, this is a FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY, FUCK kinda of day!.” Enid snapped. The plane was deadly quiet. Enid looked back at Loki. He was wearing a smirk and his eyes were practicly glowing. Slowly he held his hand up, his seidr flowed around his hand like a green mist. Enid looked from his hand into his eyes, her mouth gaping, her eyes wide.

“You were saying, little mortal?” 

“No fucking way...” Enid's eyes rolled back into her head and her body slumped. Loki caught her before she could fall out of her seat. 

“So Greg, we've got a long flight ahead of us, I think it's time for that story.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:   
> -Story based off an imagine I threw together in a fit of sleep deprivation, and cold medicine haze. The plot kept smacking me upside the head demanding to be written. So here we go.  
> -I took Gregory Stark and made him my own. He isn't true to his character, except the whole Tony's brother thing. Although they aren't twins so I messed with that too. Also he isn't a villain or international terrorist. Sorry to disappoint.   
> -There is cursing.   
> -Sin is a real Marvel Villain. Look her up.  
> -Enid is pronounced E-nid... or go here and listen: https://youtu.be/a6kYcjrPJuE 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Enid and the Plot. Nothing else. Well, had some taco's earlier but I doubt you want that.

CH2

Enid woke to gentle sway and the feel of being in someone's arms. She groaned and looked up at a chiseled jaw, bright blue eyes and cropped blond hair. “You name isn't Chris Evans, is it?” she muttered.

“Sorry Ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers.” he gave her a gentle smile.

“Please tell me buried under that boy scout and apple pie – ness there's a troll hiding.” she pleaded as she looked round.

“Oh he's hiding a troll alright but its hell to get him to show it. You know all that proper 40s manners and what not.” Gregory popped his head up. 

“I have no idea what you two are saying.” there was a slight pink tint to Steve's cheeks. 

“Where are we going, by the way and why are you carrying me?” Enid smirked at Steve's redden cheeks.

“Medical, you were in no state to walk Ma'am.”

“Spangles is right. You were out for fourteen hours give or take. You kinda gave me a scare, E. I told them everything. And maybe it's time I tell you as well.” Gregory rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Everything? What don't I know? And as nice as this is, I think you can put me down … And don't call me Ma'am, Steve. I'm Enid.” Gently Steve set her down. Enid took one step before her leg buckled under her. She was swept up in Steve's arms again before she could hit the floor. 

“E, you just traveled through the multi-verse. No one from your world has ever done that before, and for some odd reason, humans from that earth have a gene not present on any other Earth. I'm not entirely sure what bringing you here is going to do to you. Please, my lovely office empress, do this humble engine a favor and let spangles carry you to medical.” Gregory hovered near-by. A Snort sounded at Gregory's 'humble' comment.

“Multi-verse?” Enid rubbed her temple, she could feel a head-ache coming on.

“Yep. Welcome to the MCU... well, one of the off shoots at any rate.”Steve had begun waking again. 

“You don;t mind if I get a second opinion on that do you?” Enid asked softly. 

“By all means do your own investigating but I think I've won our little bet.” Gregory smirked at her.

“Bet?” Steve asked as they turned into medical. A nurse rushed over.

“We used to discuss the marvel movies. Particularly the ones that got remade or rebooted. We debated the multi-verse theory so many times we decided to make a little bet. Gregory's bet was that all the movies were true, just different Earths. My bet was lazy writing and trying to win back fan interest. If he won, Gregory wanted a kiss. If I won, he'd buy lunch for a week.”

“Wouldn't that be considered cheating, since he already knew the answer?” 

“Maybe, but I'll allow it in our wager. You see Steve, the thing he failed to add was the who, where, and when. IT was implied that f he won I would be the one to kiss him, but it was never stated.” Enid smiled over a nurse's shoulder.

“Dammit! How could I forget how easily you find loop holes? You should have been a bloody lawyer!” Gregory threw himself in a chair close to Enid. She laughed, as Steve looked back and forth between them.

XOXOXOX

Thor and Loki discreetly followed Steve, Gregory and the woman from the other Earth. Enid, Loki corrected himself. Thor snickered at the loop hole comment. He leaned close to Loki. 

“Looks like there's someone who likes to play your games brother. She is something special, after all it isn't every day you choose to sit with someone new. Or follow them.” While Thor's normal voice boomed, when he wanted he could whisper. Loki knew this whisper was meant as a tease.

“Perhaps brother, I simply wanted to see such blind adoration in her eyes again. When we met, it was like all her dreams had come true and were standing right before her. She did not fear me, or distrust me. I don't think any one has ever been that happy just to meet me.” His last comment was muttered under his breath. He doubted Thor would have heard it. 

“Be careful Loki, she may not have been seeing you, but this Thom Hiddstone instead. Gregory seems particularly attached to her. He will not make it easy for you to get close to her. If you have need of me, call.” Thor clapped Loki's shoulder, exiting before they were discovered. Loki stood in the doorway until a nurse shooed him, Steve, and Gregory away. 

XOXOXOX

“Am I to understand, you had Gregory Stark, alone on another world, a world I might add that didn't have enhanced, mutants, or even super heroes, and you still lost him?” Sin's voice was low and calm, echoing through the room. The demeanor of the men around the room changed drastically at the lack of tone. Nerves tics, began appearing.

“Sir, the avengers found us-”

“Not because you had Gregory but because you had capture Tony Stark and they had come to free _him_ , If this report is true. Had you taken the elder Stark to another location, Gregory would be in our hands. Tell me gentlemen, do you have anything of value after this monumental disaster?” Her voice grew cold. The men knew they were about to die. Sin had a reputation that rivaled Red Skull's. 

“There was a girl with Gregory when we captured him. When the Avengers took Gregory back to their Earth, they took the girl too. She may be his weakness.”

“You are grasping at straws. I gave you a simple task, and you have failed me, failed HYDRA. My father, would not have tolerated failure, and neither will I.” Faster than anyone could register, Sin had a gun up. Six shots went into the leaders of the failed mission. One eyebrow rose and she looked around at the remaining men.

“Hail HYDRA!” Echoed around the room. Sin smirked. Her father, Red Skull, had been a merciless taskmaster and teacher. She had learned much from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW! Pretty please with sugar one top?

**Author's Note:**

> Review. I live off reviews.


End file.
